


Southern Comfort

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag to 8.06 Southern Comfort<br/>Garth's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Comfort

Garth was happy to be away from the Winchesters.

Sure, he liked them but they were always so intense and exhausting.

Come on, purgatory?

How had Dean managed that? And how had he managed to get out. Yes, he had not commented on Dean's refusal to talk about it but he was sure there was a story there.

And all the shit Dean had laid on Sam?

Sure, Garth had known about the demon blood. Nearly every hunter knew that story thanks to Steve Bose and Tim Janklow who heard about the demon blood from a demon and confronted Sam about it years ago.

Being in cahoots with Ruby. Okay, he had no idea who this Ruby was.

And Sam had lost his soul? These Winchesters certainly managed to have all the bad luck. And running around with this Samuel guy for a whole year and letting Dean think he was dead? Ouch

Not to forget the purgatory thing. It left the question how they were both still alive.

Geez, normal hunters didn't have these kinds of problems.

But all in all it had to have been bad if Dean claimed some other dude as a better brother.

Garth wasn't sure if he really wanted to know Sam's perspective on the whole thing and his issues with Dean. Hearing the things he heard was more than enough. Yikes.

One of his cells ringed and he had to give instructions how to handle a medium-sized zombie invasion and which hunters where in the general area to help out.

After his meeting with the high-strung siblings caught in their own drama he was happy to get back to his regular life.

These guys really needed to work on their zen.


End file.
